


Long Distance

by doing_my_demibest_01



Category: Cartoon Therapy, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doing_my_demibest_01/pseuds/doing_my_demibest_01
Summary: Emile does pretty much everything to get to Patton on Christmas Day.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Long Distance

Patton woke up to the sound of his dreaded alarm going off, warning him that class started in an hour. He tiredly groaned and reached over to turn off his alarm before grabbing his glasses. Before actually attempting to get ready for class Patton pulled his phone from the charger to check his notifications and text his boyfriend good morning as always. Patton screamed when he saw what Emile had sent him while he was sleeping. 

Virgil practically fell out of his bed when he heard the noise. Virgil quickly threw his feet off the side of the bed and cursed to himself as he stepped on his keys in his hurry. While Virgil rubbed his foot and placed his keys back up on his nightstand Patton barged into Virgil’s room with a huge smile on his face.

“HE’S COMING!!”

“Who?!” Virgil said, the words coming out more irritated than he meant to.

“Emmy!!!” Patton plopped himself down next to Virgil with his phone in hand.  
“He got an airplane ticket and he’s coming next weekend!!!” Patton squeaked, barely holding in his excitement.

“Holy shit that’s awesome, Patton!” Virgil said with as much enthusiasm as a tired, broke art major could have.

“I can’t wait until he’s here! I haven’t seen him since he first went to that big college in California and I really really really REALLY just wanna hug him for like the first time in forever and-“

“Patton, I’m glad he’s coming but we have to get to class in less than an hour.” Virgil said, pointing at his clock.

“Oh geez you’re right, I guess time just flew past me.” Patton chuckled.

“C’mon Virge we have to hurry!” Patton exclaimed as he skipped out of his room.  
Virgil could only sigh and smile before going to throw some clothes on, he could only pray for Logan and Roman.

Throughout the week Patton continued to be as excited as he was the day he heard the news, telling almost anyone that would listen. He couldn’t stop ranting about it to Roman who would of course listen with just as much excitement as Patton had.

“I still can’t believe that he’s coming, Ro!! It’s been so long! I can’t wait to show him everything here and he’s going to be meeting you guys for the first time!! I’m just so excited, Roman, you don’t even know!!!!”

“I’m so incredibly excited for you, Patton! Meeting your true love's Prince again for the first time in forever. I can only IMAGINE the romance you two will share!” Roman spoke dramatically trying to stay as still as he could while Patton painted his nails. 

Meanwhile Logan and Virgil sat on Roman and Logan’s dorm room floor respectively studying and scrolling through tumblr.

“It almost seems like Patton has talked about Emile more the closer the weekend comes.” Virgil said with a slight smile on his face.

“He is indeed very excited. I cannot fault him for being exceedingly happy about the matter, it has been close to four years that he hasn’t been able to have physical contact with Emile. I too am excited to a degree, from what Patton has said he sounds like a very sociable, intellectual person.” Logan spoke without looking up from his book.

“Oh yeah he’s great. Patton’s gotten me to video chat with him a couple of times. He’s like Patton but more therapist.”

Logan looked up from his book and towards Virgil “That sentence doesn’t make-“

“Oh! Emmy just texted me.” Patton said quickly picking up his phone. His bright smile soon turned into a frown as he read the text sent to him. 

Everyone quickly noticed and their faces turned into concern.

“Is everything alright Patcake?” Roman asked the question everyone was thinking.

“His plane had to make an emergency landing in Kansas due to the weather and he said he might not be able to make it for another week.” Patton sniffled. 

Roman quickly pulled Patton into a hug, disregarding his still very wet nails. Virgil and Logan soon joined too all trying to cheer up their favorite ray of sunshine.

“I’m so sorry Pat.” Virgil spoke, muffled in their group hug.

Patton sniffled once more “It’s such a silly thing to get upset over I know.” He spoke in a hoarse voice

“Patton, this is absolutely not a silly thing to be upset over. Your feelings are completely valid.” Logan said, pulling away from the hug to speak.

“Yeah, you have every right to be upset! It’s been years since you’ve seen him and now some stupid storm is the one thing keeping you apart!” Roman exclaimed.

“I, I guess you guys are right. Thank you all for being here for me.” Patton said before burying his head back into Roman’s chest.

“It’s our job Pat Pat.”

Two days later, Christmas Eve, Emile and Patton spoke on the phone both extremely disappointed at the long delay.

“And the weather isn’t clearing up anytime soon?” Patton spoke, messing with the curls in his hair.

“Sorry Patton but no, they say thunderstorms like this usually last for weeks. There’s really nothing anyone can do at this point.” Emile spoke, sighing. He huffed and smiled.  
“Wish I had some ruby red slippers to wish myself to you.” Emile said hoping it would cheer Patton up even if just a little.

Patton chuckled “Only if you’re okay with dropping a house on a witch.”

“I would do anything for you, love. But just to be sure, the witch is evil right?” 

Patton giggled. “Maaayybee.”

This got a laugh out of them both who then just sighed the reality of them being 1000s of miles away from each other crashing down on them once again.

“Well Lilo, you should be sleeping. I’ll call again tomorrow morning.” Emile said, rubbing his hand on the airport bench that he knew was filthy but he didn’t really care much.

Smiling Patton looked out of his window and spoke into the phone “Okay Stitch. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Emile sighed as he put his phone in his jacket pocket, soon after, plopping his head into his hands. Looking down at his burgundy dress shoes he clicked them together three times and whispered under his breath “There’s no place like home, there’s no place like home, there’s no place like home...”

Just as he was about to pick up his bags and attempt to look for a hotel another man sat down next to him with sunglasses and drinking what appeared to be… Iced coffee?

“Flight delayed too huh?” He spoke after taking a long sip from his beverage.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Emile said, “Really disappointing. Especially on Christmas Eve.” 

“Meh. Christmas is just another holiday.” The stranger spoke taking another sip from his drink. “But I suppose I don’t have anyone I’m just dying to see.”

Emile looked up at the stranger with a slight look of concern on his face. “No family? Friends?”

“Nope. Just me, myself, and, I this year.” The stranger said with a sigh before drinking more of his iced tea which Emile noticed seemed like it never ended. “I don’t mind though. The less the merrier is what I say.”

“Well that’s unfortunate still. But at least you don’t have anyone waiting for you. I guess that could be considered a pro.” Emile spoke, frowning towards the end of his sentence.

The stranger noticed his sudden melancholy behavior. “You got somebody waiting for you?”

“Yeah, my boyfriend. Ever since we went to college, neither of us has really ever been able to visit each other. It’s been all phone calls, texts and video chats for nearly four years straight. Then the one chance I get to see him gets absolutely destroyed by some spontaneous thunderstorm in the middle of the country!” Emile threw his arms up.

The stranger made a sort of grunt in understanding. Sitting there for a few moments pondering what he was about to do, the stranger finally decided.

“Where did you say you were heading too again?”

“Tampa, Florida.”

“Funny, I’m headed to Arcadia.”  
“What a coincidence!” Emile said with a little content hum.

The stranger finished the last bit of his drink before throwing the cup away.

“Well I’m going to drive the rest of the distance in a rental car, and you can come along if you want? It’ll take less than a day to get there if we take turns driving.” The stranger said scratching his neck.

Emile perked up quickly, his glasses nearly falling off of his face when doing so.

“Really??” Emile asked, bewildered by this strangers offer “But what about ‘the less the merrier?’”

“I’ll make an exception for you. You’re a pretty cool dude. Plus it’s not like I’m gonna see you again after I drop you off where you need to be.” The stranger shrugged his shoulders.

“You would really go out of your way to help me?” Emile asked still just shocked by what he could only call a Christmas Miracle.

“Well I can't just leave you stranded here now can I.” The stranger smirked

“Oh goodness thank you thank you thank you thank you!!” Emile exclaimed immediately wrapping the stranger in a hug.

“No problem, uhhh”

“Emile. Emile Picani.” Emile said pulling away from the hug to stick out his hand for the stranger to shake it.

“Remy, Sinclair.” Remy said, taking Emiles hand.

“Nice to make your acquaintance, Remy.”

“Same here.” Remy spoke, smiling at the excitement Emile displayed.

Remy released his hand from Emile’s and stood up abruptly.

“Alright, let's get our shit together and hit the road.” Remy said, while yawning and stretching.

Emile hurriedly stood and grabbed his two bags eagerly following Remy as he led him through the airport.

“Hey Picani, you can drive right?” Remy said as he led them through the parking lot.

“Of course, why?” Emile answered

“I’m not your Uber driver Em, we’re taking turns in this bitch if we’re going to get there by tomorrow.” Remy said, pushing down his glasses to look at Emile whilst he spoke.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense!” Emile giggled as he put his two bags in the backseat of the car.

“I’ll drive first.” Remy spoke before plopping down in the driver's seat. “You gonna let your boyfriend know that you’re on the way now?”

“Actually,” Emile pondered for a moment “I think I’ll keep it a surprise. He loves surprises.” Emile said with a fond smile as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Patton was mindlessly watching some video on his phone, not even bothering to remember the name of it. Sighing, he turned his phone off and laid it on his chest. He was restless, tomorrow was Christmas and he was really hoping that Emmy would come. Despite how everyone validated his feelings he just couldn’t shake the thought that he was worked up over nothing. Emile was still coming. Even if he wasn’t going to be there Christmas Day. 

Gosh, if he could just stop thinking about it, maybe he’d stop feeling so bad. A sudden knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. Only then did he realize that he was crying. 

Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up and opened his door to see Virgil wearing his skeleton onesie. 

“You know I can sense when you’re upset Pat.” Was all Virgil said before walking in with what Patton now noticed was Oreo cookies and his laptop.

“Gosh, I swear you’ve been spying on me ever since I moved in with you.” Patton smiled, speaking in a quiet voice. 

He closed his bedroom door before following Virgil onto his bed and sitting down, head rested on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Nah, just spidey sense.” Virgil spoke while typing in Tangled. “It’s a very real thing you know. Super rare. 1 in 7 billion people have it.” Virgil said, earning a chuckle out of Patton who currently was chewing an Oreo. 

Virgil himself giggled before taking an Oreo from the pack too.

For the rest of the movie the two just silently cuddled and ate Oreos, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

“What if he’s tricking me?” Patton said before looking at Virgil.

“Why do you think that? Also that would be a pretty mean trick.”

“Well I mean, he knows how much I love surprises. What if he said that he got stuck in Kansas just to surprise me tomorrow morning?” Patton spoke with hope in his eyes.

“While that would be a ‘Christmas Miracle’, it’s just a little-“ Virgil started.

“Far fetched? Yeah, I guess it is.” Patton seemed to physically deflate, all hope fading from his eyes.

Virgil looked at his upset friend and sighed. He hated seeing Patton like this, he hadn’t been this upset since Loki convinced him that Roman hated him. Besides comfort food and movies, there wasn’t much Virgil could really do for him.

“Well you know, you could be right about that. I’m wrong a lot of times and you’re right most of the time so ya know maybe he is surprising you tomorrow.” Virgil said, only hopeful that it would make him feel better about the situation.

Luckily, Patton did laugh a little. 

“Or what if he’s really Santa in disguise and couldn’t make it because he’s got so many children to give gifts to.” Patton laughed at himself even to the point of snorting. 

Virgil also laughed at his theory, glad to see that Patton was finally cheering up.

“Or maybe he’s being stopped magically by the three ghosts of Christmas in order to remind him of what the holiday really means.” Virgil spoke.

They both swapped theories with each other for almost an hour before both of them fell asleep on the bed, the laptop still open and cookies scattered all over the bed.

It had been 20 hours in the car already and it was Emile’s turn to drive Remy was wide awake, sitting in the passengers side. Emile insisted that Remy take at the very least a 30 minute nap but he refused.  
“I find it impressive that you aren’t sleepy yet. I’ve taken at least 5 naps on this ride and you haven’t taken even 1! How are you doing that?” Emile said still bewildered at Remy’s very impressive stamina.

Remy chuckled mischievously “That’s Magic for you, doll.” He said, smirking. 

“No really! Tell me how you’re still awake!” Emile practically pleaded.

“Okay okay, you really want to know how I’m still awake after all this time?” Remy smirked.

“Yes!!” Emile exclaimed.

“Okay okay okay, so I apparently was born with some gene mutation that makes it so i don't have to sleep as much as other people. They call it Short Sleeper Syndrome or SSS for abbreviation.” Remy explained to him.

“Wow,” Emile said, genuinely intrigued. “So the lack of sleep doesn’t affect you at all?”

“Nope!” Remy said popping the P sound at the end.

“Interesting!” Emile said before looking around, recognizing the area. “Oh, we’re almost there!”

“Hey, before you get to the campus turn on the next left and stop at the place called ‘Sinclair’s’” Remy said.

“Oh okay sure!” 

Emile turned and stopped in front of a small building with neon lights that read Sinclair’s on the front of the building.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute, stay there.” Remy said in the process of unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the car.

When Remy came back he held a plastic bag in his hand as well as a bouquet of roses.

“Who’s that for?” Emile asked curiously.

“Your boyfriend, dummy” Remy said simply. “Can’t just come on Christmas night without a gift, chocolates, flowers, and a snow globe.”

Emile could only look at him “You bought all of this for me?”

“No, for your boyfriend.” 

“You’ve done so much for me, how can I repay you?” Emile asked before starting up the car again.

“Just call me a dark and handsome stranger when you tell him how you got there, would ya?” Remy requested with a grin.

Emile smiled, “You got it, dark and handsome stranger.”

Patton, Virgil, Roman and Logan all sat around the living room as it neared closer to midnight. Patton had seemed to get over Emile not being there on Christmas Day. He had fun with his friends in the small Christmas party they threw all day. They had even organized a White Elephant event about a week before and exchanged gifts that day. 

Their party began to draw to a close when all of a sudden a knock came from the door. 

“I wonder who you could be expecting at close to midnight.” Logan said, looking to Virgil as Patton stood up to answer the door.

Patton curiously opened the door to see who it was. As soon as the door opened, Patton recognized the person on the other side of the door immediately. 

“EMMY!!!!” Patton screamed before covering his face as he started crying tears of joy.

Emile put down his bags before going to hug Patton, crying tears of joy himself. The other three gasped and Roman clapped happily when they saw the two hugging each other. Virgil sort of stared as smiled, wondering if Emile really did plan the whole thing in order to surprise Patton.

Patton and Emile hugged and cried for about 5 minutes before they could actually speak to each other properly.

“Emmy how did you get here so early?? I thought you said the weather was bad, what happened?”

“Hm, let’s just say a dark and handsome stranger offered me a ride.” Emile said fondly.

“Wait, not to interrupt but you let a stranger take you in his car?” Virgil asked with heavy concern.

“Yeah, I know that's dangerous and everything but the point is I’m here now,” Emile said before staring back into Patton’s bright eyes. “And I don’t ever want to leave again.”

The End


End file.
